The Master Battles
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A series of fights between the Robot Masters 2nd match (Metalman versus Shademan!) Send in who you want to see fight!
1. The Gutsy Grenade

SaiyanWarrior200: These are a series of fights between the Robot Masters you can see how well the two go up against each other send in your reviews to put in a fight between which Masters to go at it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman if I did Megaman 9 would have been out a long time ago.  
  
Fight 1 Guts Man versus Grenade Man  
  
Summary: We all know that these two are not the brightest bulbs so these two would get it on for no reason so LET'S GET IT ON!!  
  
Guts Man was strutting around the Power plant when suddenly he got hit on the hard hat he wore by a small bomb. "Who did that?!" Shouted Guts as he looked around saw a dark blue robot wearing a vest and had a Grenade Launcher. "YA HA HA!! Say hello to my cute bombs!" Grenade Man fired his flash bomb move. "Hello Mr. Cute Bombs I'm Guts Man OWWW!" Guts Man not very smart took the blast head on which hurt him. "That does it! You got the Guts to take me on!?" GutsMan charged at his foe ready to knock him silly picking up a large metal box he used his unbelievable strength and threw it at GrenadeMan. Grenademan very quick however dodged the box and charged at Guts with a shoulder tackle. Gutsman used to tackles grabbed the robot and threw him away. "That takes care of that." Snorted Gutsman. "I think not!" Shouted Grenademan who come back and fired his Flash Bombs. Guts however dodged it and landed a punch that would of made Evander Holifield blush. Sending his foe flying Guts rubbed his arm, which hurt. "Grenademan Strong Gutsman stronger!" He bellowed pounding his chest.  
  
"Crazy Destroyer!" Grenade fired some blasts at the floor and the two fell onto a junk pile continuing their battle. "Aha! No where to hide this time!" Shouted guts. Grenade Man jumped and fired more blasts at guts arms hurting them. "Super Arm!" Picking up a large crate he threw it at Grenade and hit dead center. Grenade man leapt up from the dust and replied, "That felt good!" Both robots were in critical condition and decided to end this. Grenade jumped up but Guts grabbed him and was in a bear hug. "WAH HA HA!" "What are you going to do now?" "This!" Grenade managed to free his launcher and shouted "Flash Bomb!" At that close range the two were caught in the blast and went flying.  
  
There was a big blast as the power plant shook and the robots running the plant went for cover, as there were explosions ever were those unfortunate enough were caught in the blast. The two masters were still alive but barely Guts had lost his hat and missing part of his face and Grenade looked like he tried to stop a train. Guts knew he had one chance to end this and charged at him using his only good arm. Grenade however caught it look Vegeta does Zarbon and replied: "Strange you're stronger than me yet you can't hit me oh way time to finish this." Firing a Flash Bomb Which destroyed what was left of Gutsman face Grenademan calmly left the power plant looking for something to heal him.  
  
Author: A flash bomb to the face poor gutsy well send in who you want to see fight and I'll put them against each other Grenademan wins his match but barely I'm thinking of a battle between Freezeman and Shadowman would be good so send in your reviews. 


	2. The Shady Metal

SW200: The next fight is Metalman versus Shademan. Shademan the Opera Loving Musical Singing Vampire versus The Cutting power of Metalman.

Fight 2 The Shady Metal

Metalman was walking around a castle, which was supposed to be haunted. "Pffft! Yeah right there's no such thing as ghosts around here. The red robot walked through the castle, which had many robot zombies here that were installed for defense. Defeating them with ease he heard some flapping noises and looked up and saw some Vamp Bats (The Bat robots in Megaman 7.) "I've been looking for some target practice!" Grinned Metalman as he produced Metal Blades and threw them at the bats. The bats unsuspecting were sliced n' diced by the metal blades. Suddenly there was an eerie haunting sound as suddenly Thousands of bats appeared attacking him. "Get off me you punks 'fore I kick all your asses!" The bats then picked him up and carried him to the chamber and dropped him down next to the door. Muttering with disdain Metal cleaned himself off and saw the door. "I guess I gotta go into the door." Metal busted into the room to find what looked like an opera room. There was balcony and thousands of seats but no one was there except for a purple like vampire who was on the stage.

"Ah, welcome my metal friend you are the first person here in a month I must sing my favorite song for you!" Clearing his throat Shademan snapped his fingers and an orchestra and a conductor appeared. "This is my favorite song from one of the Greatest Musicians of all time: "The 5th Symphony of Ludwig Van Beethoven!" The orchestra started and Shademan started singing the song, which was loud and painful to Metalman's ears. After about three minutes of listening to shade sing Metal had heard enough and shouted: "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!!!" Throwing a Metal Blade at the Mike that he was singing on Metal than tore up the stage that they were performing on.

Hearing a shriek from behind him Metalman turned around and saw Shademan clutching the broken Mike. "You destroyed my Microphone! You'll pay for this you ignorant fool!" Spreading his wings Shade took flight and fired a Noise Crush at Metal. Metal dodged the move with ease. "You need to work on your aim how bout you try a Metal Blade!" Throwing his blade at the Vampire, which cut his left wing. Shademan growled furiously and charged at his red foe. Suddenly he took flight and swooped up Metalman in his talon like feet and bit down on the robot master. Injuring Metalman, and healing Shademan. Metal used his blade that he had on his head Metal slashed it across the Gothic master legs dropping him to the ground. "NOISE CRUSH!" Firing another blast, which missed, but hit the wall than it come back to him. "Now take the full force of my attack!" Shouted Shademan and fired at the cornered Metalman. Nowhere to go he had no choice but to take the full force of the blast. "Have you had enough?" Taunted shade at the injured metal. "You asshole! I'm just getting started!" Charging at his opponent full speed he grasped him in his powerful arms and threw him off the stage. Landing next to the band's instruments Shademan snarled and took flight. "This ends now my worthy foe!" Getting ready to attack him again by draining his life force. Suddenly Metal pulled out two Metal Blades and threw them at Shade's wings.

"NO! NOT MY WINGS!!" Shrieking in pain as the Blades sliced off his beautiful wings he landed in a heap. "Can't fly if you don't got wings can you you freak?" Taunted Metal. In desperation Shademan fired his petrifying move and stunned the Metal Maniac. "Your death shall be a most painful one you fool!" Shouted Shade kicking Metal in the head. Suddenly Metal broke free and shouted: "BOOT TO DA HEAD!!" Doing a flip kick he brought it down hard across his Vampire foe. "DIE NOW!" Shouted Shademan raking his claws across his foe's face. Momentarily blinded Metal clutched his face and heard Shademan scream. "You have put up a fight my foe but alas you die now!" Charging at the blinded robot Shademan brought his claws up ready to finish this.

Then suddenly he stopped grimacing and glaring at Metalman who was just inches away from him. Why he wasn't attacking was unsure but then you could see he had a blade stuck in his chest. "Heh Ha Heh. Looks like I got one up on you fang boy." Able to see now he pulled out a Metal Blade and slashed Shade across the throat. Clutching his throat, which was severely bleeding Shade, collapsed to the floor and let out one last breath.

Metalman caught himself before he also fell and left the stage grumbling about his eyes and where's a stake when you need you exited the abandoned castle leaving the corpse of the Vampire once known as Shademan behind.

SaiyanWarrior200: Whew! That was a close fight The Metallic Maniac manages to over come the Gothic Robot Master. Hey, Doppleganger I'll have your Centaurman versus Flashman battle soon but right now I'm working on a fight called The School of Hard Clowns but your Centaur and Flash fight will be the next one so Sayonara! 3rd fight Centaurman versus Flashman and the 4th fight Clownman versus Hardman!


End file.
